Shang Clan
Shang Clan was a super force of Southern Border. Shang Clan City Shang Clan has city that covered the entire Shang Liang Mountain. In the Southern Borders, even the number one clan, Wu Clan, did not have such a massive mountain city. The entire Shang Clan City had all sorts of buildings, bamboo buildings, dried mud houses, brick houses, shacks, treehouses, and even mushroom houses, caves, towers, castles, and much more. These structures blended together, covering Shang Liang Mountain in a beautiful garb with assorted colors. The Shang Liang Mountain had been through a few thousand years of development by Shang Clan, the entire mountain was remodelled by Shang Clan, digging paths and constructing new buildings, classifying the place into small regions.The inner city was huge, from inner to outer, there was small five regions within Shang Liang Mountain. The "1st inner city" was called the central inner city, the political heart of Shang Clan, and also their military base. The "2nd inner city" was also known as the clan city, only clansmen of Shang Clan could stay there. The "3rd inner city" had an elegant environment, with clean and fresh air, it was the high-class zone. The "4th inner city" was the middle-class zone. The "5th inner city" was the low-class zone. Background Shang Clan was one of the overlords of the Southern Border. Shang Clan had deep foundations and their city was the center for businesses and trading in Southern Border. Shang Clan is famed for their businesses, and also known as most wealthy clan in the Southern Border, even Shang Clan's member leg hair was thicker than normal people's waists. Although an exaggeration, the rumors were not baseless. Shang Clan's wealth was like a mountain, in fact, the entire Shang Clan City was a literal mountain. Shang Clan's true wealth and asset, no one could make clear of it. Position (Next Clan Leader) Shang Clan used trade to flourish, the development of Shang Clan cannot be separated from business. When Shang Clan chooses a new "young master", Shang Clan's higher-ups would test clan leader's children business skills. The "young master" is just a small title to get power in Shang Clan, the "young master" title is the first thing clan leader's children must get in order to proceed next test. Within the clan, only the young masters that are able to obtain the elders approval, could be called "young clan leader". When heirs gained status of "young clan leader", they have to fight against each other until only one remained. The path of next clan leader is not an easy one. The Law Shang Clan was a organization, once one were in a high position, one needed to comply with the rules. The system's rules was to ensure the benefits of the higher ups, despite many of the organizations advertising they represented the benefits of the majority, it was, for the most part, just a joke. So the higher position is, the more one needed to comply with the rules. On the contrary, there was more corruption in the low-mid level positions. After someone reached a higher position, individual benefits had already become inseparably linked with the benefits of the organization, often, the benefits the organization received would represent one's own benefits. Recruitment Shang Clan recruit anyone that can be use to them, doesn't matter if it demonic or righteous path Gu Masters. Shang Clan's enterprise was huge, and they needed manpower in many areas. Just relying on their clansmen would be difficult to handle the entire situation. Shang Clan usually recruit a number of Gu Masters for their own use, especially strong demonic path Gu Masters, they would definitely recruit it. The Gu Master's cultivation required lots of resources, many demonic path Gu Masters did not have a stable source of resources from their clans, and were often poor. Only by relying on a Shang Clan could they better survive. In Shang Clan City's battle zone, there are large numbers of demonic path Gu Masters. In order to join the Shang Clan, and become part of the righteous path, to become someone as example like Wei Yang, they had to compete as they fought their way up to the top. Origin Shang Clan's first ancestor was a legendary figure. He was originally a mortal who lived in poverty and made a livelihood by trading. On one certain transaction, he unexpectedly obtained a Gu Master's inheritance token. He relied on this token to inherit the legacy of the Gu Master and stepped into a whole new world. He moved forward steadily and step by step, his wealth and power expanded continuously until he finally founded Shang Clan City. Trivia * Shang Clan is not weaker to Tie Clan and Fei Clan. Only the Wu Clan was above Shang Clan. * Shang Clan mainly doing traded for their customer, when Shang Clan doing an auction, usually it involved the entire Southern Border. When stolen goods were sold to Shang Clan City, the victims wouldn't dare to come find trouble. * Shang Clan owned a 'public blessed land', Living Treasure Blessed Land. Category:Organisations Category:Clans